The need to save him
by MusoukaS
Summary: Sara has had one of her fantasies about her supervisor but then she hears a concerned voice on her police scanner that wakes her up, a very close friend of her is kidnapped, she goes to the building and gets kidnapped too.
1. It was just a fantasy

**A/N : I had fun writing this chapter, I like the way it turned out. First it wasn't meant to be like this.. first it was reality.. you'll know about what I'm talking when you finished reading it, for now, enjoy!**

Every CSI was in the break room except for their own supervisor Gil Grissom.

'Where's Grissom?' Nick asked.

'Here.' Grissom said immediately when he entered the break room.

_He seemed happier then usual for some strange reason but no one else seemed to notice._

'So, what do you got?' Warrick asked while he looked at his supervisor.

Grissom looked at the assignments slips before he spoke, ' Three assignments, Catherine and Nick, you two have a Jane Doe at the Tangiers.'

Grissom looked up at Catherine and somehow she knew the reason, in return, she nodded.

'Some bystanders said that someone kept losing with Blackjack against your Jane Doe and when he was broke, he went mad and started to beat up your Jane Doe. After that, he ran away. You will meet Sofia at the scene. ''

Nick looked at Catherine and she nodded again, then both walked away with the slip.

Grissom continued, 'Warrick and Greg, you two have a John Doe at the gym, the case isn't sure yet. Vega is waiting for you two.'

Warrick looked at Greg and grinned, 'Okay, let's go Greggo.'

Warrick stood up, took the assignment slip and walked away with Greg following his footsteps.

'So, I take it that we're together on a case?' Sara asked.

Grissom looked up from the assignment to look into Sara's brown eyes, 'Yes, we have a child in a swimming pool at home, it might sound as an accident but David confirmed that the child was abused before she died.'

Grissom looked at the ground and sighed softly.

' It's always sad when there's a child involved.' Sara said.

'Yes.'

'Are the parents at home?'

Grissom nodded while speaking, 'Both are at home so we need to check their alibi's. Are you coming?'

'Yes, just give me a minute to get my stuff, do we need to check the pool?'

'David didn't mentioned something about that.' Grissom hid a grin while he followed Sara to the locker room. 'Why?'

' Oh, just precaution.'

'Okay.'

Grissom grinned, _knowing that David díd indeed say something about taking something with them to check the water with._

Sara grabbed her CSI vest and followed Grissom to his car, while they drove off to the crime scene, no one spoke.

---

When they arrived, Brass was already waiting for them.

Grissom and Sara got out of the car while Grissom never took an eye off of Sara, 'I'll talk to David, can you talk to Brass?'

Sara looked at Grissom and removed her sunglasses, 'Sure.'

Sara walked towards Brass with Grissom's eyes following her, 'What can you tell me?' she asked.

Grissom started to walk towards the pool where David was but even when he was walking, he kept looking at Sara.

Brass looked at Sara and sighed, 'Nothing much, dead kid in swimming pool, parents weren't paying attention, so they claim,' Brass paused to sigh. 'The usual.'

Brass pointed at the parents behind Sara and she looked over her shoulder towards them.

---

'What do you got for me David?' Grissom asked.

'Nothing much that I can tell at the moment, I need to take a closer look sir.'

Grissom rolled his eyes, _he hated the word, the word 'sir'._

'What cán you tell me?'

'What I already told you, she was abused before her death, you can see the bruises,' David pointed at the bruises and looked up at Grissom. ' This is not normal, usual you don't see these kind of bruises and especially not with a child this young.'

'Parents didn't pay enough attention?'

David's glasses slide to the half of his bridge and he slid them back, 'Probably.'

'Shame,' Grissom paused and looked around him before he got on his knees. ' This child should be playing around with friends or go to school.'

David nodded.

---

'Do they have an alibi?'

'Not yet, I'm already waiting for what they're story would look like. Maybe they were watching television while their kid was playing near the swimming pool.' Brass said sarcastic while he kept looking at the parents.

Sara nodded and walked to the back, finding Grissom on his knees on the edge of the pool.

'Do you got something?' Sara asked.

'Not yet, you?'

'Nothing.'

She walked up to Grissom and then smiled, 'We need to get in the water, don't we?'

' Yes.'

'I'm not going.'

'Yes, you are.'

'You don't know how much I want to push you in that water now.'

'But you won't,' Grissom looked over his shoulder. 'You're still going missy.'

'No, I'm not, do it yourself.'

'No,' Grissom grinned. 'But I'm happy to help you.'

Grissom stood up and walked towards Sara.

'What are you going to do?' She said with big eyes while she walked backwards.

'Nothing, is your cell phone waterproof?'

'Yes, wh-'

Before Sara could finish her sentence, Grissom had already grabbed her, lifted her up and carried her towards the pool and threw her in it.

A couple of seconds later Sara came to the surface and looked mad towards Grissom.

'Can you hand me my flashlight?' she said unenthusiastic.

Grissom nodded, walked towards her kit, grabbed her flashlight and hold it up for her.

Sara grabbed Grissom's hand and pull him into the water, when he came to the surface she smiled at him, 'Why thank you for volunteering to help me.'

Grissom raised an eyebrow and grinned, 'No problem, honey.'

Sara jumped on top of Grissom, but she couldn't get him under water, instead, Grissom got hér under water.

Grissom grinned and walked backwards but Sara was already pulling at Grissom's leg which made him go under water.

Their eyes met and locked.

All of the sudden Grissom brushed his lips softly against hers.

Hands were everywhere, eyes were closed and both were hungry for each others love.

Tongues duelled and after a while they came at the surface again to get some air.

They looked at each other and Grissom grinned again while he came closer to her.

When there was no more space between them except for a few inches, Grissom unzipped the zipper of Sara's CSI vest and threw it shameless on one of the tiles of the pool.

He kissed her softly in her neck while he removed her shirt, her hands were on the buttons of his shirt, slowly but sure, his shirt became loose and she threw it in the direction her vest was.

Slowly his mouth followed a tail back to her mouth, their tongues duelled once again and both closed their eyes. His left hand cupped her cheek while her arms were around his neck. His left hand was pushing against the back of her skull to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly Sara Sidle sat straight up in her bed, breathing heavy.


	2. The need to save him

**Chapter two :** The need to save him.

**A/N: I'm truly amazed by the good reviews, thank you guys! Well, here's the next chapter and it's pretty long.. I like writing long chapters, I don't know why.. I forgot to put the disclaim on the first chapter but it's obvious that I don't own Grissom and Sara or they would've got together a very, very long time ago. It might be a little bit messy since I'm only Dutch and not very good at English, so I apologize for that.. It's angst of course****.  
**

_Suddenly Sara Sidle sat straight up in her bed, breathing heavy._

There was nothing but silence except for two things ; herself breathing heavy and the sound of her police scanner.

_Brass' voice was on the scanner, though.. it wasn't a calm voice, no. it was a voice in panic, screaming desperately for help._

Sara stood up as fast as she could, not caring that it was her day off and grabbed some clothes and got dressed. She immediately started to run towards her car.

Grissom had ordered her to take a couple of days off since work was very stressful lately. She sighed of the thought when he told her to do so.

---

_Sara was alone in the locker room, staring in front of her towards nothing._

'_Sara?' he first asked but no one responded._

'_Sara?' he asked again, a little louder this time._

'_Huh?' Sara asked, looking up to him to meet his eyes._

_He leaned against the doorframe, looking slightly concerned_'_Are you okay?' he asked._

_Sara knitted her eyebrows and looked in front of her, then she looked back towards her supervisor and smiled sadly_'_Yes, I'm fine.'_

_He pouted his lips and came closer to her_'_You don't look fine.' he said while he took place next to her on the bench._

'_I am, don't worry.' _

_Sara looked at her hands__, who were between her legs._

'_Maybe you,' Grissom paused to sigh. 'Maybe you should take a couple of days off.' _

_Sara immediately looked up into his eyes, there was a twinkle in hers_'_What?! No!' _

_Grissom looked at the ground, nodded his head and rubbed his hands against each other_'_Yes, Sara, it's better for you if you did.' _

---

But those couple of days went to a couple of weeks and those weeks became a couple of months.

Sara sighed and drove off, it wasn't enjoyable to think about that again but she did nothing else in her 'vacation'.

After a couple of minutes in silent, Sara arrived at the crime scene and got out. There was panic and the building was surrounded with police officers.

She walked up to Brass, 'What happened?'

Brass looked slightly shocked at Sara, ' A serial killer is inside that building and has a hostage.'

Brass swallowed hard and looked at the building with tears in his eyes.

Sara knitted her eyebrows in confusion, _she never saw him so shocked before. Well, it wasn't exactly shocked either, it was more terrified from what was happening inside that building._

Brass swallowed hard again and looked at Sara, 'The hostage is Grissom.'

Sara's mouth dropped open, she looked at him with disbelief, 'You're kidding, right?'

'I wish I were but I'm not.'

Brass looked at the building again and so did Sara.

There was a silence for a couple of seconds.

'What do you know about this guy?' Sara asked eventually.

---

_His eyesight was blurry, his hearing was vague and it looked like someone very strong had beat__en the crap out of him._

_He could feel the sticky duck tape on his lips and prayed that it all was bad dream but he knew better then that._

'Wake up sunshine.' Someone said behind him with a low tone.

Grissom became more and more alerter about his surroundings.

' I said wake up!' the man blurred into Grissom's ear.

Grissom closed his eyes from shock, _it felt like everything was spinning._ _He had a terrible headache, even a hangover was nothing compared to this._

Suddenly he felt a quick, sharp pain on his face. The man had just removed the duck tape from his lips.

'Didn't you hear me before?' the man asked.

'Do I actually want to hear you?' Grissom responded.

'Your friends are outside, they don't know if they're to early or to late.'

Grissom grinned sarcastic, 'Like they care.'

He thought back when the shift had started and most of the CSI's were mad at him for giving Sara so much time off.

---

'_I can't help it you guys. She needs it.' he said and sighed._

'_She's a fighter, Griss. She doesn't need it!' Nick said with his arms crossed._

'_I know she is but this was for the best.' he responded, not being intimidated by Nick._

_The men slowly walked away with their eyes looking at the ground, each one mumbled a name towards Grissom. A not very pleasant one either._

'_The best for you or the best for her?' Catherine said strict and not really asking._

'_Catherine,' Grissom paused and took his glasses off. ' I thought that you of all people would've understand it.' _

_Catherine crossed her arms while Grissom sighed and leaned on the table, looking for support_'_Whát should I understand?' _

'_She was in pain Catherine, I had to do it. I can't bare to see her like that.' _

_Catherine knew about the feelings Grissom had for Sara, it __actually made her jealous which caused her to roll her eyes. She left the room immediately. ._

_Grissom sighed_'_Great, just great, I have four CSI's and they're all mad at me.'_

---

Grissom opened his eyes when cold water hit his face.

'Ah, he's finally awake.'

'What do you want from me?' Grissom said difficult.

The man squatted down in front of Grissom and lifted his head up with his right hand, 'You like to know that, don't you?' the man said while he winked at Grissom.

Grissom gave the man an angry glance.

'I heard that the lovely brunette is also here.' The man said with a grin.

Grissom was looking to his right at first but then he immediately looked at the man in front of him, 'Don't you dare to hurt her!'

'Or else?' the man said challenging.

The man still had his hand under Grissom's chin and pinched it very hard.

Grissom kept his mouth shut, he already had said enough.

'Are you scared that I'm going to hurt her?' the man said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Grissom kept his mouth shut but his eyes told the man everything.

'Did you had a fight with your friends?' the man said, bringing up what Grissom had said, and got up.

'Why?'

'You said something that caught my attention, you said 'like they care.' This must mean something, don't it?'

The man walked away from Grissom, letting Grissom know he was defeated and that he was enjoying it too.

'You're not going to hurt her, I won't let you!'

' Try to stop me if you can.' the man said while he looked over his shoulder towards Grissom.

Grissom looked pissed off_, being a hostage was one thing but hurting one of his CSI's went to far. Especially with thís particular CSI. _

_He knew he couldn't do a thing__ in his position and the man knew it also, he grinned. The bastard grinned._

'I will get you if you hurt her, just so you know that.' Grissom said.

He could feel that he was burning inside, the hatred he had for this man was incredible.

'If you survive, yes.'

Grissom tried to get up to attack the man but he couldn't, something was in the way and he knew exactly what; His pain, he felt to much pain to get up and besides, his feet were tied up to something on the ground.

'Is something holding you back?' the man said teasingly.

'You just wait! I'll get you back! You'll see!' Grissom yelled, trying to get loose and on his feet.

'Sure, I'll wait while I'll do something with that lovely brunette.' the man said teasingly.

He loved the way how Grissom reacted; getting mad due to a woman, he loved the fact that he found a weakness in this tough supervisor where no one thought or expected he had one. He could prove them wrong.

He grinned once again while Grissom tried harder to get loose but it didn't help him though; it only made him weaker.

After a few seconds of struggling, he gave up.

'Good boy', The man grinned and walked away.

---

'Nothing much, he's never been arrested before, not even a speeding ticked.' Brass answered.

'Then why is he a serial killer?' Sara asked.

'Grissom found a name and an address which were the same from some previous cases which were unsolved, the cases were all the same, the same kind of victim, same kind of COD, so Grissom went to this address and then this happened.'

Sara looked at Brass and swallowed hard, 'What do you know about Grissom? Is he still alive?'

'We don't know yet but we hope that we're on time.'

'Did he already said what he wanted?'

'That's the strange thing, he didn't!'

Sara noticed that Brass was getting angry, not on the man who kidnapped Grissom, well, maybe a little but he was mad at the fact that he couldn't help Grissom. The fact alone that it was helpless made him more upset.

Brass hit on the hood of his car with his fist while yelling, 'Damn it, Gil!'

'Brass, come on. You can't help it.'

'I can! If only-', Brass spoke while he hit on the hood again while Sara interrupted him.

'It's not your fault, come on. Let's be helpful instead of injuring yourself.'

'Helpful?', Brass made a scoff.

There was a silent between them, only the police sirens and lights filled the dark sky. The cold air revealed their icy breaths.

'I'm sorry Sara, I just wish I could help Gil.' Brass suddenly said.

'It's okay, I know the feeling,' Sara crossed her arms and looked at the building with tears in her eyes.

'Aren't you cold? Want a jacket?' Brass said while he looked at Sara; she only had a thin sweater on.

Sara looked at Brass and nodded, 'Sure, thank you.'

'He'll be okay, Sara.'

Sara put the jacket on and looked back at the building, swallowing hard and fought back the tears.

They all knew what she was going to do.

She couldn't stand the waiting and both knew that Grissom would've screamed no if he could and the man just simply grinned while watching the camera screens of the building.

Yes, they all knew what Sara was going to do.

Brass looked at Sara and all of the sudden she started to run towards to the building with tears rolling over her cheeks.

It seemed like time was going slow for all of them.

The man grinned while he watched Grissom and then Sara, he told Grissom that the brunette was coming their way, Grissom looked at the ground and sighed, Brass looked shocked and amazed at the same time and Sara was running towards the building with tears rolling over her cheeks.

'Sara! No!' Brass yelled after her.


	3. Sara's behaviour gets herself in trouble

**Chapter three** : Sara's behaviour gets herself in trouble.

**A/N: I'm amazed by the good reviews, I thought that at least someone would correct my mistakes.. anyways, I'm sorry that I let you guys wait but of course, the vacation ended and school started again so I don't have much free time to spend. Maybe it's something else you thought but it was difficult to write since I had no idea what I was going to do so I need to thank UnspokenLoves for her good idea at the end, thank you so much! And I hope you guys enjoy this, I hope a little bit angst, chapter!**

'_Sara! No!' Brass yelled after her._

But Sara didn't listen to him, she didn't even _want _to listen to him. She needed to help Grissom and that's all what mattered to her.

She noticed that the police officers grabbed their guns and aimed at her direction but she can't running, no matter what. .

While she did so, she heard Brass yelling, 'Don't shoot! Don't shoot! She's from the Crime Lab!'

The officers looked at Brass' direction and put their guns down.

'She's foolish, she's going to get herself killed.' Brass mumbled while he looked after Sara.

Sara walked into the building but didn't expect it to be so dark. She looked around when she suddenly heard a voice, a voice who filled the room.

'I'm so glad you could come and join, Miss Sidle.' the man said with a grin and looked at Grissom.

Grissom looked furious but he didn't had the power to attack his kidnapper and even if he would, he was still tied up.

'Where's Grissom!?' Sara yelled immediately with dry tears on her cheeks.

The man simply grinned again, 'I sure like her attitude, she's hard to keep in control, isn't she?'

Grissom didn't answer, he just looked mad with his teeth bared.

'I can hear you idiot! Where's Grissom?!' Sara yelled strict.

'My my, a little fighter, isn't she?' the man said teasingly.

'Oh please, stop stroking my ego and tell me where Grissom is!' Sara said sarcastic, _she had enough of the games the man was playing._

The man only grinned, nothing more.

After a while Sara started to get even more irritated then she already was.

'I don't have all day, you know.' She said while she put her hands at her sides.

'She's really not patient,' the man said while he looked at Grissom. 'Want me to do something against it? I'll make her wait.' the man said with a twinkle in his eyes and a very big grin.

Grissom was looking towards the ground but immediately looked up, he knew what the man was talking about.

'You're not going to hurt her! I told you if you touched her, I would come after you!!' Grissom yelled out, _the man was making him furious but he actually didn't understand why._

'Yes but that was if you survived.' the man said sarcastic while he turned around to watch Sara standing there in her own with her hands at her sides.

'She's pretty, isn't she?'

Grissom looked at the screen and looked at the man, he felt the anger, and a little bit of jealousy, growing inside, 'Don't you hurt her, I can't let you hurt her.'

The man turned around towards Grissom, 'Are you begging?' the man said with disbelief and a scoff while he saw Grissom getting tears in his eyes.

'You know what she means to me so please, don't hurt her. Hurt me instead.' Grissom begged.

'Hmm.. but with you there's no fun, she's a woman. She knows what pleasure is.' the man said while he stick his tongue out.

'Leave her alone!'

'I'll help her to get over you if you like.' the man grinned and his eyes twinkled again, _he was indeed enjoying this_.

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' Grissom yelled out.

'I bet she's good in bed too.'

Grissom mouth fell open, _he was joking, right? He wasn't going to hurt __his__ Sara, was he? _

The man grinned again, he noticed that Grissom was defeated again and he loved it.

'Say, let's get her up here.' The man started to walk away.

'No!' Grissom yelled while the man left the room and tears began to run down his cheek.

'He can't do that to her, not to her.' he mumbled at himself while he silently let the tears go it's way over his cheek.

---

'Hello? Is there someone?' Sara said while being sick of waiting.

'Yes, there is.' Suddenly someone said behind her.

Sara immediately turned around to look who it was, she noticed it was the man from before due to the uniqueness of his voice yet she could not see him completely because a part of his body was covered by darkness.

'Are you that bastard that kidnapped Grissom?!' Sara immediately blurted out.

**Meanwhile, outside.**

'What is that in front of her?' Nick asked.

'I don't know, for all I can tell it's a posture, at least, it looks like one.' Warrick answered.

'We need to help her, come on you guys! ' Nick said while he started to run but Brass grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

'No Nick! Nobody is going in again,' Brass said while he looked at Nick and Warrick. 'It's not safe enough, this guy is sick and I don't mean just sick but very, very sick.'

'Sick bastard.' Nick mumbled.

**Back inside.**

Sara crossed her arms, waiting for an answer, 'Well? Are you or aren't you?'

She felt the anger and hate growing inside of her, this man had no idea with whom he was messing with. He had no idea what he had done.

'Yes, I suppose I am.' he grinned again.

She noticed that he grinned even though he was still covered, his shiny white teeth were bare and not hard to not notice.

Sara immediately knitted her eyebrows and wondered why he had so much fun in this.

'Where's Grissom?' Sara said, trying to get herself calm before things would go ugly and she would attack him.

The man pointed towards the camera while she swallowed hard, 'Somewhere up there, he can't answer though he can see us.'

'Is he alive?' she swallowed hard again, she wasn't really happy to ask this question.

'Yes, he is,' the man paused and looked at the camera for a second and then at Sara. ' For now.'

Before she even knew it, she attack the man on his shoulder. She hit him with all her power and everywhere she could reach but the man was one step ahead of her, he simple grinned and turned her around, grabbing her arms.

'All that anger makes you predictable,' the man licked his lips. 'How about visiting your boss?'

Sara struggled back as hard as she could, 'Let me go!'

The man looked at the camera and grinned, 'I hope you're enjoying this Gilliebear!' the man yelled and tied up Sara's hands.

'Let me go!!' Sara yelled even louder.

The man grinned and took Sara towards the same room where Grissom was.

**Meanwhile, outside.******

_Also the CSI boys saw the action from the outside and wondered what was happening._

'What the hell is going on there?!' Nick yelled. 'We need to help her! Brass, do something!'

'No Nick! She'll be fine, you know her but we can't give him anymore hostages.'

**Back inside.**

'I've got a little surprise for you, dear Gilliebear.'

Grissom looked at the ground while the drops of a few tears that slipped his eyes fell on the hard floor.

'I noticed.' Grissom replied with a shaky voice.

'Awh, aren't we happy with that?' the man said teasingly while he brought Sara inside and made her sit on a chair to tie her up like Grissom.

Sara looked at Grissom and fought back the tears, 'Griss, are you okay?'

Grissom nodded his head and didn't bare to look at her, to show how human he'd became, 'I'm fine, don't worry.'

'Awh, it kind of looks like a reunion in here.' the man said with a grin.

Grissom looked up towards the man, his eyes were dark and full with hatred and tears. His teeth were half-bare and the tears on his cheeks were almost dry.

Sara looked at him in shock, of all the years in her life while she knew him, she never saw him that mad.

Grissom didn't spoke though, he just looked at the man.

'If you think thát scares me of, you're deadly wrong.' the man smiled while he moved closer to Sara.

Grissom looked at the ground and grinned, 'Say, Jake.. how do you do it? What's your story behind this?' Grissom said while he tried to get the attention and get the serial killer, called Jake, far away from Sara.

The man immediately turned around to face Grissom, his voice told him that he was shocked yet amazed, 'How do you know my name?' Jake asked.

Grissom grinned again while he kept looking at the ground.

There was a short silence before Sara spoke.

'Griss, did you.. did you shave your beard off?' Sara said with big eyes and hesitation.

'Yes, I did.' Grissom said while he slowly lifted his head up towards Jake.

'Don't you dare to look at me!' Jake said, he was still in shock. Jake walked up towards Grissom and hit him in the face a couple of times.

Sara gritted her teeth and looked at Jake while he hit Grissom, she became furious, 'Don't you hit him!'

Jake turned around and walked towards Sara, 'Or else?' he said, trying to threat her.

'Sara, no.' Grissom suddenly said.

Jake turned to look at Grissom and grinned.

'Oh yes, that's correct. You would hate it if I touched her, well.. what about this?'

Jake turned to grab Sara's face and licked her on her cheek.

'Get away from me you creep!' Sara blurted out.

Grissom started to struggle again while his eyes became more darker and darker, 'Let her go!'

Jake turned Sara's head slightly so that he was looking into her eyes, 'Hey beautiful.' he said with a grin.

Sara looked into his eyes; they were green and he had apparently dark blond hair but she wasn't sure since he was holding her chin and she couldn't lift her head up to look., not that it actually mattered at the moment.

Sara looked in the corner of her eyes towards Grissom, Grissom shook his head, then she looked back at Jake.

But before she noticed, she was stunned by Jake's sudden move. He pushed his lips hard against hers and his tongue touched her lips, he pinched her chin hard so her mouth would open.

'Get.. off .. of.. me!' Sara tried to yell while Jake's tongue seek hers.

Grissom struggled even more while he bared his teeth, he was getting very furious and wanted to attack Jake since he was assaulting _his_woman.

'Let her go!!' Grissom yelled and keep yelling.

Jake finally found Sara's tongue with his and tried to duel with it while his hand still hold Sara's chin, making it impossible for her to move.

Sara looked at Grissom and tears rolled down her cheek, he noticed that this was a cry for help.

'YOU ASSHOLE! LET HER GO!' Grissom yelled out, finally standing up but realizing that his feet were still unable to move so he had difficulties to stand up while the pain went through his body.

**A/N: I know, the end sucks a little since I didn't know how to end the chapter but I hope I'll post the next chapter very soon ( probably next weekend ) and that it becomes more angst.. ****thanks for reading!**


	4. Leave her alone, part 1

**Chapter four :** Leave her alone, part one. 

**AN : I'm terrible sorry for the hold up, I'm really really sorry! It's late because school and stuff was terrible so.. I'm sorry…my apologize for who was waiting for it.. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it might be something too much or anything you would.. think off.. so.. I'm still dutch so there may be a few grammatical problems but hey, I'm learning.. Haha, sorry.. ehr, just enjoy the chapter! ( I'm sorry for the language and the.. ****thing that happens in it ) Note : This is the part one, part two will follow soon enough ;).. That chapter is going to be rated as M, probably…**

'_YOU ASSHOLE! LET HER GO!' Grissom yelled out, finally standing up but realizing that his feet were still unable to move so he had difficulties to stand up while the pain went through his body. _

Jake pulled away from Sara and turned around to face Grissom, 'Or else what? Are you going to beat the living shit out of me?' Jake said while he made a scoff. Jake looked into Grissom's blue eyes and laughed.

'Are we ignoring someone?' Jake said with a sly grin after a couple of seconds.

Grissom turned his head away from Jake and looked into Sara's brown eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears while the tears on her cheeks had dried.

Grissom swallowed hard and looked back at Jake, 'I said ; Leave her alone.' he said with a demanding tone.

Jake stood up and grinned while he walked towards Grissom, a little intrigued by the sudden change of behaviour, ' Is that so?'

Grissom looked furiously in front of him, not giving Jake the chance to overpower him again, 'Yes, it is.'

Jake placed his hand upon Grissom's shoulder and pushed him down, making him fall on the floor due to the harsh strength Jake had used.

'Well, well, ain't that a bitch, you're all lying on the floor!' he said with sarcasm and a little Scottish.

Jake turned around and walked towards Sara.

Grissom bit his lip and watched Sara, the tears were rolling over her cheeks again with high speed, 'Leave her alone!' he suddenly yelled out.

Jake, on the other hand, ignored Grissom and squatted down in front of Sara with his sly grin, 'Say, do you think I'm going to leave such a pretty and beautiful girl like you all alone?'

Sara tried to stop the tears but failed; the tears started to roll even harder now.

'LEAVE HER ALONE!' Grissom blurted out, having enough of _his_ woman suffering due to this amateur, this insane man.

Grissom suddenly, on a very strange way, sat straight up but Jake still decided to ignore him.

'I told you to leave her alone!' Grissom yelled out again, he immediately stood up and tried to attack Jake but he forgot the fact that he was still indeed tied up.

Jake grinned again while he started to brush his lips against Sara's harsh again.

_He loved it, he loved the way Grissom reacted__ to his actions and how he reacted while he was still only playing with Sara and merely touching her but mind you,__ still__ playing for now._

Sara moved like a mad man on her chair, trying to make Jake stop but that surely didn't stop him, instead, he went further and opened her mouth to get his tongue to duel hers.

Grissom was pulling harshly at the chain that was around his foot, trying to get it somehow loose and save Sara from Jake before it all was too late.

' You know that that won't work, right?' Jake suddenly said while he let go of Sara again and finally decided to talk to Grissom again.

Grissom only pouted his lips and looked worried at Sara.

'I'm fine Griss.' she managed to say on a low and soft tone while she looked at the ground.

Grissom knitted his eyebrows and suddenly tried to grab a hold of Jake but fell on the floor once again, forgetting the chain.

'You'll just have to wait for your turn, Mr. Grissom. Don't be so hasty. I still need to finish things with her.' Jake said teasingly.

Grissom's eyes got big, so were Sara's.

_He's not serious, is he?_ they both thought.

Jake grinned again and looked at Sara, like he was reading their minds.

'Oh, yes my dear.. I'm going to do something he never will have the opportunity for, why you may wonder? Because the bloody fool kept waiting and waiting and now, it's all to late.'

'NOOOOOOO!' Grissom blurted out. 'You're not going to hurt her, you _can't_ hurt her!'

Jake came closer towards Sara and reached with one hand in his pocket, revealing a needle.

Sara's eye became big and she started to struggle again, 'Let me go! Let me go you pervert!' she yelled out as loud as she could.

'Yes, yes, in a minute.' Jake replied while he drugged her after hitting her in order to make her stop moving.

Grissom only looked stunned towards them.  
_This can't be real. I'm dreaming, please tell me that I'm dreaming_ yet he was going to find out, that this was not the case.

After a few minutes of silence, Jake started to untie Sara with a sharp knife while the drug was starting to kick in, 'And why is that so?' he replied with a soft tone, a mere whisper you can say.

Grissom looked at him with shock, 'D-don't hurt her!' he said with big eyes.

'Why can't I?' he said but now, on a much harsher tone while he turned around to face Grissom.

Grissom's face became pale, very pale, 'Y-you..' he stopped, he didn't knew what to say, words and knowledge were slipping out of his mind, he felt dumb and a child. His eyes were quickly shifting over the floor, his mouth was still open and slightly moving, trying to say something.. _anything!_

'I what? I'm evil? I'm mean?,' Jake paused and grinned. ' I'm gonna make sure that your CSI is gonna get laid for once?'

Grissom's eyes were still quickly searching over the floor while he tried to speak, 'No,' he stumbled out, ' Do not hurt her, take me instead.'

'And what fun would that be? I'm not gay you know.' Jake said teasingly while he squatted down in front of Sara.

'What do you say beautiful?' he said while he lifted her head up.

Sara's eyesight was blurry and her mouth moved but there was no sound coming out of it.

Grissom felt defeated and knew it was pointless to fight against it nowHe watched how Jake started to kiss Sara again and closed his eyes for a second but opened them again, he was worried about what Jake might do to Sara..


	5. Leave her alone, part 2

**Chapter four/five :** Jake raped Sara while blue eyes watched them.

**A/N : Here's part two from Chapter 4 but it's Chapter 4/5, why? I have no idea, it makes more sense with with the whole chapter thing.. anyways, it's not really M, I can't go that far with someone else besides GSR so.. It's a little between T and M I guess… it's kinda cruel for the GSR fans, I know.. I'm a GSR fan myself and well, I didn't like to do it but sometimes you need to.. anyways, I still hope you guys like it.. Lemme know. ****Enjoy! **

_Grissom felt defeated and knew it was pointless to fight against it now. He watched how Jake started to kiss Sara again and closed his eyes for a second but opened them again, he was worried about what Jake might do to Sara.._

Jake lifted Sara up, sat down and placed Sara on his lap and made sure she would stay there too. His one hand was on her stomach, slowly going towards her jeans while his other hand was on her back.

His eyes were following his fingers following the trail towards her jeans while Grissom looked at Sara's back with tears in his eyes.

Grissom hesitated but opened his mouth, making a soft sound but Jake interrupted him, 'Shut up and just watch.'

When his fingers finally found the zipper of Sara's jeans, Jake slowly began to open it.

Grissom made a movement to open his mouth again but Jake cut him off once more, 'No, Gillie, watch and learn.'

Grissom immediately raised one of his eyebrows due to his new 'nickname', 'Let go of her, you know that this is illegal!'

Jake slowly looked up at Grissom and licked his lips, 'Of course I know that, do I look dumb to you.' he said, he didn't even bother to really ask and looked down again.

'No, you look really smart that's why you're kidnapping people.' Grissom said with sarcasm, when Jake looked up again, he grinned sarcastic.

'Why do you have that smirk on your face, Mr. Grissom?' Jake asked slowly, not having the need to rush things at all and knowing he'd be killing Grissom slowly from the inside out.

Grissom rolled his eyes out of annoyance, truth to be said, he was only acting like this to delay Jake's abuse since he was still trying to get himself loose.

Jake simply grinned while he watched the sad supervisor., 'I'm sorry that her life has to end this way,' he looked from Sara to Grissom. 'She is a young and pretty girl after all.'

Grissom bared his teeth again, 'Than leave her alone.' he said difficult, trying to control his anger.

Jake kept grinning while he got up with Sara still in his hands and lay her down gentle on the floor, 'I don't think you could give me a hand, could you?' Jake said betweens breaths while he pulled at her jeans to come off.

Jake looked up and looked directly into Grissom's blue eyes, blue eyes whom were filled with anger, hatred and sorrow. After glancing a few seconds, he looked back at Sara and bit his lip, 'Nope, you sure can't.' 

When Jake finally got Sara's jeans off, his eyes twinkled while gazing upon her panties and immediately looked towards Grissom's direction. Grissom, on the other hand, looked away. He certainly didn't feel the need to look at her, especially at this embarrassing moment.

'Oh, so I take it that you're going to be a saint and not watch? Oh, come on, Gillie! We all know that you have some sort of lust for her,' Jake paused and suddenly blurted out, ' Come on for God's sake!'

However, Grissom kept looking the other way and bit his lip, 'No, I won't'.

'Well, ain't that a shame? Are you sure? Because this surely will be your first and last time you get to see her like this, scouts honour!'

Grissom immediately looked at Jake's direction, whom was now hovering above her while supporting on his arms and hands.

'No!' he blurted out, 'You can't do that. You can not choose between life or death, you do not have the right to do so!'

Jake shook his head in disappointment, hoping that his precious little victim would've known better by now, 'Mr. Grissom, I can assure you that I certainly dó have the privilege to take her life away or let her keep it. It's all up to me, you see. I'm the one controlling here.' Jake said while he kissed Sara's soft skin. 

Grissom bit his lip even harder in response; he didn't know how much longer he was going to cope with this. Jake, hovering above Sara, about to do.. _thát._

Jake's mouth followed it's trail back up to Sara's panties while he looked fiercely towards Grissom and smirked. Somehow, Grissom noticed that Jake was teasing him and he sure know he'd loved doing so as well.

'What kind of man are you?! You can't do this! ' Grissom blurted out.

Jake smirked once again, 'One capable of committing assassination who is very much capable of doing so?'

Grissom bit his lip and tried to hold back the tears, 'I'm not doubting whether you can or can not, I'm just saying that.. you can not kill her.' He looked at her lifeless body once more, he wished he could help her but even he, could not.

He smiled in sadness while turning his head towards Jake, whom's mouth was slightly open, 'I can if I will, you know!' he said like child who was just offended terribly.

He repeated himself once more, 'I did not say you can't or can, I just said you can not kill _her_.'

'Am I glad she never dated you, god.. how egocentric, difficult and selfish can one be!' Jake abruptly said.

Raising one eyebrow, he pulled harder at the chain in order to get it loose, 'Oh, now you are calling ME selfish, difficult and egocentric?! Have a look at yourself before judging others!' he said furiously, trying to play along to stretch some time, hoping it would be long enough. 

'Oh, you will indeed see. Be aware of my power, mate.' Jake gave Grissom an angry glare before continuing with Sara, he bit furiously into her panties while still looking at Grissom from the corner of his eye.

He earned a scoff from Grissom, 'Do NOT call me mate, it almost seems like I'm your friend then,' he paused while he tried to get the attention back,' which I'm not.'

However, Jake only grinned a little bit.

Jake slowly pulled Sara's panties down and Grissom immediately looked away, was it perhaps guilt that made him do so?

He threw it shamelessly somewhere in the room while looking at Grissom with a huge grin, 'Oh, how cute, you're hiding yourself. I thought that you, being an assistant-coroner at the age of 22, would've known everything about the feminine body already'.

Grissom raised his eyebrows, 'Of course I do, it's just that..' he paused while blushing and looking at the ground.

'Aha, not used to seeing a co-worker naked?'

'That's against our-' he tried to say but Jake cut him off, 'I know, I know.' he said while turning his head towards Sara again and fumbling with his own zipper.

While hearing the sound, Grissom turned his head towards Jake and started to struggle again, 'Leave her alone, you hear me?! Let her go!' he obeyed Jake.

However, Jake ignored him and removed his own jeans, 'YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!' Grissom obeyed once again but this time with tears in his eyes.

Grissom started to notice the pain that the chain caused due to his struggling but even with the pain, he kept on struggling in the hope that he would get loose to save Sara. Perhaps a fool…

Jake looked amused at Grissom and grinned, he kept looking back in response while still struggling and he suddenly noticed that Jake already was aroused, 'You.. you.. pervert! Leave her alone, you hear me?!'

Jake removed his own boxers and glanced down at Grissom before hovering on top of Sara again, 'hey precious' he said with a enormous grin.

'Don't you touch her!' Grissom furiously said while pulling harder at the chain.

But he already was too late, Jake had separated her legs and placed his own body almost on top of hers. In that case, his weight still rested on his arm while slowly entering Sara.

Grissom started to pull harder and harder at the chain, almost like a madman, even though he was hurting himself along the process of doing so, 'LEAVE HER ALONE!'

Jake decided to ignore him once again and started to thrust into her slowly but after a few seconds, he made his pace more forceful and faster.

Grissom, on the other hand, kept ignoring his own pain and cuts in his hands due to the chain but he kept on pulling, 'Leave her alone, you sick bastard!' he blurted out once again but he kept repeating it while the pain, guilt and crushed heart joined each other and tears suddenly rolled over his cheeks as a reply.

However, Jake kept trusting into her and started to kiss Sara everywhere. A few moments later, when both climaxed eventually, Grissom only looked at them. His eyes were all blanc and emotionless while Jake licked his lips.

Being still stunned, he managed to mumble, 'No.. you.. you should've left her alone.'

Jake slid out of her and put his clothes back on, and being the freak that he was, he helped Sara also with it.

He then grabbed a big piece of rope and looked at Grissom's direction with a huge grin, 'You know, even if she's drugged, she'd good.' he showed Grissom his tongue and grabbed Sara.

He forgot his frustration about what Jake had just said and wondered what he was going to do with Sara, so he asked him, 'What are you going to do with her?!' he said softly while the tears dried but he still felt the frustration and anger nonetheless.

'Nothing special, just dumping her.' he said, unashamed of what he had done.

Grissom, however, looked with big eyes, being stunned and yet felt the anger boiling up inside of him, 'YOU CAN'T DO THAT!' he shouted furiously.

'Watch me.' Jake said with a wink while grabbing Sara and placing her upon his shoulder.

He left while he left a stunned yet mad Grissom, all alone in the room, behind.

**Outside, 15 minutes or so later when Jake left the room **

Greg looked around and than looked at Nick with a puzzled look.

'What?' Nick said, finding Greg annoying.

'Dude, where's your car?' Greg asked curiously.

Nick looked around and got big eyes, I don't know, I thought I left it over there..'


	6. Meeting an old friend

**Chapter six :** Meeting an old friend. 

**A/N : The more chapters are coming, the more the chapter sucks, seriously… I've got no inspiration so this chapter really, **_**really**_** sucks. It's so incredible short for me but the next chapter will be a make up ( I hope.. ehr ) I hope this chapter is enough for now! I hope I have chapter 7 up a.s.a.p. and hopefully have the story done very quickly. It's getting way to long ;) Enjoy.**

**P.S. Thanks for all the great reviews and the people who kept reading ****  
**

_Nick looked around and got big eyes, 'I don't know, I thought I left it over there..'_

**Back with Jake**

Jake looked over his shoulder to look at Sara and slightly grinned, 'We're just going to drop you off somewhere, doll.'

Due to the drug, Sara still couldn't move or do a thing but she was still conscious about her surroundings, nonetheless. Jake kept grinning and concentrated at the road again.

**Back at the Building**

Grissom looked in front of him, his eyes were widened and staring towards nothing. He could not believe that Jake had raped Sara, that he actually abused her and was so light about it as well.

He kept staring in front of him while he felt the tears appearing in his eyes again, 'Why?' he mumbled, 'Out of all the people he could've taken, why _her_?' 

He suddenly looked up before the tears started their journey to roll over his cheek and finally decided to drop upon the ground, all he could do was pray that Sara was okay. _  
_  
**Outside the Building **

'Greg, did you pull one of your pranks again?' Nick said a bit pissed off.

Greg's eyes widened, 'What? _Mé_? Why would a cute and handsome guy like me keep himself occupied with _those_ kind of pranks? Those are just – '

'Greg,' Warrick interrupted and said slightly agitated. ' Just answer with yes or no.'

Greg opened his mouth as a response but no sound was coming out of it, after a few seconds standing with his mouth open, he finally spoke, 'The answer is definitely no, what do you all think of me? I'm not only a prankster, you know! I can be loveable!'

The other three men, except Greg of course, raised their eyebrows. 

'Okay, okay, point taken,' Greg said while he looked nervously but all of the sudden, he smirked like a cute little baby, 'But can't you all just admit that I'm a little loveable?'

Nick sighed and decided to ignore Greg's charms, 'Back to the subject; my car is still missing and there's no explanation whatsoever.'

'But I already told you guys that I had nothing to do with it! I was here the whole time!' Greg almost shouted in defence.

'That's true,' Brass looked up and saw Catherine arriving with her Denali. ' Your car isn't the big issue now Nick, Sara and Gil are.' Brass looked back at the building while Catherine started to walk towards them.

'They're awfully quiet in there..' Warrick said.

'Who are?' Catherine asked.

Warrick turned around and slightly grinned due to Catherine's appearance, 'Grissom's and Sara's kidnapper..'

'Sara?' Catherine asked while she knitted her eyebrows in question.

'Yes, Sara was stupid enough to go inside that building and got herself kidnapped too,' Greg said quickly but that didn't stop Nick and Warrick to not him. 'Ouch' he added while rubbing his arm. 

Catherine nodded her head as an agreement of getting what happened, 'Did we already hear something from the kidnapper?' 

'No,' Brass replied, 'We only saw a vague shadow that might've been his.' he sighed and looked at the ground. All the others followed his example and did the same.

**Back with Jake and Sara **

After a while, Jake had finally found his drop off place; it was an abandoned street near the Strip.

He got out of the car and walked towards Sara's seat, he opened the door and looked at her with one of his sly grins, 'Hey beautiful, ' he said while grabbing her and placing her over his shoulder once again. 'We're just going to drop you off here, if you don't mind it. I know you won't, honey, here you'll be safe against your pathetic so-called team.'

He carried her upon his shoulder towards a man who was sitting next to a pile of blankets, the pile was actually the man's bed.

'Hey,' Jake said and didn't even wait for a rude response as to why he suddenly had the nerve to talk to the man, 'Could you keep an eye on her?'

The man looked up, looked vaguely towards Jake's direction and blinked a couple of times with his eyes while Jake pointed at Sara, ' What do I get for return?' the man asked curiously.

Jake searched his pockets through, got something he wanted and hold it up for the homeless man. He hold up a stack of money, he noticed that the eyes from the homeless man widened and a toothless grin, he took the offer because he was greedy and needed money for another shot.

The man stood up and walked towards Jake and Sara but he never took his eyes of off the money, 'How, ehr,' the man said with slight hesitation. 'How much is it?'

Jake started to grin, 'You have never changed, did you? ' the man only stood there, silently, waiting for a response on his question, ' $1000,-' Jake replied.

The man smiled once again, you could see the minor teeth that he still had and the rottenness that goes with it, he licked his lips but never let his eyes go off of the money, 'Is that all you want me to do?' he asked.

Jake grinned, getting to know his old friend again, 'Just watch her for a few hours. It might be a few days but I'll pick her up.'

The man looked suspiciously, 'And all that for just $1000,-?'

Jake nodded his head, 'Yep, that's right. I had the urge to be generous.'

'She must be valuable.'

'You're damn right she is, so, if you do anything with her, I'm not going to give you the money.' Jake said while he placed the money back into his pocket.

'What? Are you going to give it to me AFTER I watch her? How fair is that? I want it now, how can I know you'll give it to me then?' the man argued with disbelief.

Jake only simply grinned,' Of course you do but I give you my word, you get it when you watched her and if you don't touch her with any purposes.'

The man raised his eyebrow slightly, he was in need for money, nonetheless, 'Sure, sure, whatever!'

'Good,' Jake said while he placed Sara upon the blankets. 'Take good care of her.'

The man kept his eyebrow raised while he followed Jake, whom was walking towards the car, ' You better keep yourself to the deal!'

Jake raised his own eyebrow and looked at the man, Or what? You're going to send your mafia boys after me?' Jake scoffed. 'That was a long time ago, my dearest friend. You should live in the present, not the past.' Jake said before he got into his care, leaving the stunned man with Sara alone and drove off.


	7. Giving up upon hope

**Chapter seven :** Giving up hope.

**A/N: I wrote this when I was listening to Flogging Molly, you should listen to it to when you read it, makes the story somehow better xD Thanks to my good friend Andrea for having Greg sounding like.. Greg! **

**The story isn't that angsty but it's almost coming to it's end. **

**P.S. : Thanks for those who review and keeps on reading, I appreciate it!**

Gil Grissom had gotten up and sat straight up with his hands still tied upon his back, feeling how his tears upon his cheeks had dried, trying to make sense of it all. He wasn't even sure if he was dreaming or not, all he DID knew, was that he wanted to see Sara, to have her.

He stared blankly in front of him, though, it changed slightly into being pissed off while he started to fiddle with the robe around his hands. Suddenly, he got out of his daydream and back into reality.

'Oh fuck, Sara! I need to get Sara!' he mumbled out loud while repeating it over and over, 'Need to find her' he said blankly and suddenly, full with emotion.

Finally, after minutes of fiddling and struggling with the damn thing, the robe around his hands became loose enough and he wondered as to why he never thought about doing that earlier. He slowly removed the robe with one hand while looking in front of him, he noticed how the S.W.A.T. team barged their way into the building and slowly began to clear out the rooms, trying to find some lost trail of Jake but Grissom knew they would not have any luck. Jake was already gone, far gone.. with his dearest Sara.

**Back with Brass******

Brass just stood there, in the middle of the hall with his eyes and face directed at the ground, hearing how every man of the S.W.A.T. team kept saying, after entering and checking the rooms of course, 'Clear' and went off to a different room.

After a few minutes of silence, the sheriff himself walked up towards Brass.

' No sign of the kidnapper or whatsoever on the first floor,' he paused, noticed that Brass was going to open his mouth to say something but he cut him off, 'Also no sign of CSI Sidle or Grissom yet.' 

Brass let out a deep sigh, 'The kidnapper isn't important, not for now at least, we need to find CSI Sidle and Gil as soon as possible. God knows what happens to them if we don't.' he bit upon his lower lip.

"You know that Stokes' car is missing, right?'

Brass took his sunglasses off but never looked the sheriff into his eyes, 'Yes, I do,' he said while nodding, 'Your point being?'

'So you must've come to the conclusion that the kidnapper could've already been already gone?' he said, ignoring Brass' last reply.

Brass finally looked up to meet the sheriff's eyes, his eyes were widened, but slowly but sure, there came a sad smile upon his face, 'You think I haven't thought about that yet?,' the sheriff opened his mouth but this time, it was Brass whom cut him off,' Of course I did, you idiot!'

_He didn't want to think about losing his best friend and also not Sara, he knew what Grissom felt for her and he also knew about her feelings but the sheriff being so light about it, made him pissed off._

'Goddamit Jim! We all know that you knew Gil well but that's not the reason to yell at me and call me goddamn names!'

Brass licked his lips, trying to not burst out, unfortunately for the sheriff, he did. The sheriff had crossed the tiny line that there was, he was no man of anger but..

' Knew Gil well?! You already think they're dead?! You stupid asshole! I can't believe you! I'll search for them alone if you don't care a damn about it!' with that, Brass went to the stairs and to the second floor.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' the sheriff asked out loud, whom was actually also a little bit stunned due to the sudden outburst of Brass.

The rest of the CSI team walked towards the sheriff with Catherine guiding them, 'You. Especially that you think our FRIENDS are dead, you pathetic man.' she said with folded arms. 

'So? We haven't heard anything from their killer nor them, someday we need to make the conclusion that they áre indeed dead, you have to face that, you fools!'

And just then, at that very same moment, something within Greg Sanders snapped, he couldn't bare the fact of how innocent and light the sheriff was about this subject and also looked about the perhaps death of his supervisor and very good friend, his mentor. _The bastard_, he thought.

Greg lost his cool and immediately attacked the sheriff, his hands pushing the sheriff backwards against a wall and when he was, he started to hit the sheriff hard.

'You dickhead!' he yelled out.

'Greg, no!' Warrick and Catherine yelled at the same time.

'Sweet,' Nick said with folded arms. 'Finally he's doing something very smart and something even more stupid than before.'

Catherine and Warrick turned around with raised eyebrows, Nick only shrugged in response, 'What?! It's true!'

Greg, however, was still hitting the sheriff and pushing him against the wall while mumbling Norwegian.

The sheriff only looked shocked due to Greg's aggressiveness and language, he made little ouch sounds while trying to make sense of it all.

'YOU PLUGG!' Greg yelled out while he hit the sheriff upon his nose, causing him a nose bleed.

**Back at Brass**

Brass had checked room after room and finally ended up with one single room to check, the monitor room.

He walked into the room with his gun into his right hand, he looked around him and noticed Grissom staring in front of him, he looked around once again but there was no sign of Sara nor Jake.

Brass slowly walked up towards Grissom, making sure that, if Jake was still there, he couldn't be surprised by him.

'Where's Sara?' he asked.

Grissom looked up meeting Brass' eyes, 'Gone, forever, he abused her and took her with him, Jim!' 

Brass noticed that tears started to form into his friends eye, 'Gil, it's going to be okay. We'll find her, I'll promise.' Brass said while he grabbed his radio to say he'd found Grissom.

He looked at the chain and after a couple of silent minutes, he figured out how to get Grissom loose and did so. He helped him to get up but he never looked away from the screen.

'You ready?' Brass finally asked, breaking the silence.

Grissom looked at Brass, knitted his eyebrows, rubbed his eyes and cheeks.. then he finally nodded,' Yes, I'm fine. Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute.' he said with a dry throat with a lump in it.

---

When Grissom finally arrived upon the first floor, Greg wasn't in the Hall anymore and the Sheriff was yelling at Catherine and Brass, furiously pointing outside while he held a tissue upon his nose in order to stop the bleeding… Grissom chuckled a bit, it looked somehow ridiculous.

He had put his sunglasses on, not daring to show them his red eyes, only Brass knew since he had found him late that.

Catherine heard the footsteps so she turned her head, noticing it was Grissom, she started to run towards him and hugged him, holding him tight, 'God, we've been so worried about you!' She said, squeezing him tightly like your aunt or grandmother sometimes does when she hasn't seen you for a while. 'You don't look so okay.'

Grissom smiled sadly, appreciating his friends being concerned and caring but it wasn't over just yet, 'I'm fine but this is just the beginning, Catherine. That damn asshole still has Sara.'

Noticing how serious he sounded, she looked up to meet him in the eyes but couldn't due to the sunglasses, 'Yeah, I'm sorry.'

Grissom nodded as a response, 'It's okay.'

He turned his head towards the sheriff while Catherine finally let him go and let him breath, 'Do I want to know it?'

Brass shook his head, 'He's complaining like a little bitch because Greg got wild.'

Grissom suddenly started to grin a little, 'So, I have taught him well indeed.' he said while he went outside, looking for Greg.

The sheriff only looked more furiously and pinched the tissue harder against his big nose, 'You son of a bitch, I'll make sure you pay for this!'

Catherine and Brass looked at each other in response, trying to hold their own laughter while they too walked towards the entrance and to Greg.

They all left towards the lab, there was nothing they could use. Grissom had slightly recovered from his injuries but the one of seeing how Sara got raped, was still new, fresh and open. When they finally gave up upon hope after a couple of days, Nick walked into the break room. 

'I finally got a signal from my car-', Greg looked up and interrupted him rudely, 'A signal?'

'Yeah, my car got stolen a year ago or so, so I decided to put a tracker device in it that puts the device on when it's stolen so you can see exactly where it is.'

Grissom being curious asked,' Where is it now then?'

Nick pouted his lips in thought and looked closely, ' He's driving, come on!' 

Grissom immediately got up, walked after Nick into the parking lot, 'Hw can you be sure that he's still using your car?' 

Nick looked at the blinking greenish looking signal, 'Well, I don't know. What I do know, is that we can only hope it's him.'

Grissom let out a heavy sigh, hope was something he didn't had at the moment, 'He better be, I want Sara back.'

Everybody abruptly turned towards Grissom, all their faces were looking very odd. Everybody was thinking the same, yet, no one was going to say something.. well.. not no one of course.

Grissom's eyes widened, 'Ehr, I meant.. yeah, you know..'

Greg suddenly started to grin, 'Yeah we know, The bugman luves a certain Sara Sidle!' he said while poking Grissom in the side.

'I- I'm not, honestly!' he argued, feeling his own words.. knowing they saw through them and even him.

Everybody got into Grissom's car while Grissom drove as fast as he could while Nick gave the directions.

**A/N : Short chapter I guess, but the next chapter will be one of the final ones I think.. by the way, if you're curious about the word 'Plugg', it's Norwegian for 'Pig'. **


	8. Final: Just a middleaged man, right?

**Chapter eight** : Just a middle-aged man, right?

'Are we there yet?!' Grissom almost yelled into Nick's ear.

'Yeah, yeah, almost, almost!' he said quickly, getting scared yet deaf due to Grissom's bossiness.

They had arrived at the Strip and looked around, Nick's car had stopped a while ago and knowing the Strip; everything was suspicious.

'What are we going to do here? Watch? Wait? We don't even know how this guy looks like!' Greg said, panicking since they were so close to finding Jake.

Grissom raised his eyebrow due to the fact that Greg had forgotten a small detail, 'But I do.'

Greg knitted his eyebrows,' Well, you're a middle-aged man, perhaps you remember it vaguely or you'll only think about certain parts of his face and recognize that in other faces so that you keep us busy with every possible man that is here, 'Everybody suddenly looked vaguely at Greg, with raised eyebrows and all, Greg only shrugged back, 'I don't know how the complex mind of this man works..'

Grissom, however, only pouted his lips, 'Thanks for reminding me and being so kind to me but I've got a clear mental picture of this guy, believe me. You would as well if you've been through the same.'

Seconds later, they were all quiet, letting Grissom watch the street and play chief command, though, the people coming and going were far to much to keep track of with just one pair of eyes, until-

'There's the son of a bitch!' Grissom suddenly yelled out and immediately got out of his car, grabbing his shotgun, you could still see the remains of the cuts into his hands.

The rest of the team also got out of the car, following Grissom since they really had no idea who the hell this Jake person was.

'LET ME GO, YOU ASSHOLE!' Sara blurted out upon Jake's shoulder while hitting him as hard as she could on his back. Jake was the unfortunate man whom was carrying her upon his shoulders, Sara was clearly tied up, though, she still managed to punch the guy ruthlessly.

Grissom stopped running and pointed his gun at Jake, 'Let go of her, Jake!'

All of the sudden, Jake turned and his eyes widened, he noticed how Grissom and his CSI's stood there, all pointing their guns at him.

No one actually knows what someone would do in these kind of situations; do you surrender or run like a mad man and get your ass shot? A normal person would've surrendered but knowing Jake, he just wouldn't.

He threw Sara harshly on the pavement and ran away as quickly as he could.

'Warrick, Nick, get him!' Grissom and Catherine shouted at the same time while Grissom ran towards Sara. When he reached her, he placed his hand upon her cheek, cupping it while speaking, 'Honey, are you okay?'

Sara blinked a few times with her eyes and rubbed her bottom due to the harsh landing, she sighed heavily, 'Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll need to rest though, I'm –'

And all that was enough to kiss her, she never finished her sentence due to the fact that Grissom crashed his lips upon hers.

Nick and Warrick were still running after Jake but with the traffic of people passing them, it was very hard to keep up with him ánd not to bump onto people.

Greg noticed Grissom kissing Sara and only smirked, 'Told ya all, the bugman is in luveeehhh.'

Catherine only smirked, 'Yeah, I guess that was the only clear thing these past few days.'

When Grissom finally broke their kiss, he looked at her, ' I was so worried, are you sure that you're okay?'

Sara's eyes only widened, ' Ehm.. not anymore.. I.. ehr..' she looked with disbelief in his baby blue eyes.

He grinned in response and gave her a small kiss before getting her upon her feet, 'You sure that you're okay?'

'I'll be fine in a minute.' she said while her cheeks flushed.

Grissom nodded and turned towards Catherine direction, she waved at him and gave him her wicked evilish smile, letting him know that she ánd Greg had seen the whole thing; she was grinning from ear to ear.

_Oh crap, she definitely saw us.. how am I going to explain myself nów?,_he thought.

'Grissom?' Sara asked curiously.

'Yes?' he replied, turning again and got surprised due to Sara jumping upon him and crashing her lips on top of his. Her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

After a few seconds, she broke off the kiss and looked into his blue eyes with content, no words were needed as to what these two felt. It was obviously.

'Oh god, geeklove is in the air and so present,' Greg said with a disgusting look.

Catherine raised her eyebrow at Greg and slapped him on the shoulder, 'You wanted to be him, didn't you?'

Greg shrugged a little, 'Perhaps?'

Catherine chuckled, 'We should give Nick and Warrick a hand..'

'Yes, please.' Greg said soft yet with a sad voice, having to give up on his love for Sara.

Jake, however, kept running away from Nick and Warrick, slamming his body against everyone who was in his way but what he did not know was that Brass and his team were standing in his way on the other side, when he eventually díd find out, it was already too late.

Nick and Warrick were both breathing heavily but so was Jake. Jake was caught between Brass's team and Nick and Warrick, there was no escaping now.

At least, that's what they thought until Jake's hand went into his vest and grabbed a gun, pointing it as fast as he could at Nick, 'Nobody moves or the CSI dies!'

Catherine and Greg arrived behind Nick and Warrick, both looking shocked but suddenly, Warrick moved in front of Nick, holding his hands in the air, 'Listen to me, this won't work for you, you're going to prison anyways.' Warrick said.

'We'll see about that!', Jake said angrily and fired his gun but when Brass' team heard the sound of the shot, they also fired a shot at Jake.

Two men fell down; Jake and Warrick.. time immediately stopped for Brass, Catherine, Greg and Nick.. as for Grissom and Sara, well, they were still too happy that they finally found each other, that this event was unnoticed for them.

'NOOO!' Catherine screamed out while tears filled her eyes, thinking that the worst had happened.

A loud siren filled the cold air while the whole team, including Grissom and Sara, were watching how the paramedics were placing Warrick in the vehicle. Sara stood against Grissom, his arms were on her stomach and his head upon her shoulder, their fingers were tangled.

'Catherine, I think you should go with them.' Grissom said.

Catherine looked up from Warrick to meet Grissom's eyes, 'You sure?'

Grissom nodded, ' Yes, I am.'

She grinned and ran towards the ambulance doors and got in as quickly as she could.

'Who would've thought about that? Catherine and Warrick?' Nick said.

'It was obvious though.' Grissom said.

Greg only looked with a raised eyebrow, 'Who would've thought the middle-aged man with a beautiful brunette?'

Grissom immediately noticed the sarcasm and jealousy in Greg's voice, he grinned, ' Well Greg, you can't have everything,' he said while he let go of Sara's hand and punched him, 'And you better be leaving her alone, you hear me? Or the middle-aged man will be very pissed off.'

Greg swallowed hard, ' Yes sir!'

'Come on, let's go home.' Grissom said and placed a kiss upon Sara's cheek.

'Good idea, we'll visit Warrick later, I guess they want some time alone.' Nick replied.

'They have a lot of catching up to do.'

'What about this Jake guy?' Greg asked.

'His death is coming sooner then he expected or would be.' Grissom replied.

Greg nodded, 'It's what he deserves.'

Slowly, but surely, they all went towards Grissom's car and got in.

_Fin_

**A/N : See? I'm not a real bad person when it comes to these kinds of things, I hope you enjoyed the story.. This was the final chapter, I'm sorry for the bad language but.. well, yeah.. it's just a part of the story. ****Yes, I know.. small chapter**

**P.S.: Thanks for those who kept reading and reviewing, I appreciate it that you could've stick to it so long. **


End file.
